En la oscuridad
by sarabi771
Summary: Es bien sabido por todos que Tom riddle es un asesino despiadado que se dedico a aterrorizar al mundo mágico por años hasta que fue detenido por Harry Potter pero y si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si el hubiese conocido a alguien como el en realidad era un ser tan cruel como el que se conoce o puede cambiar
1. Chapter 1

saben en realidad esta historia tiene algo de Mary sue en ella asi que si eso no les gusta pues no sigan leyendo es una suposición de que hubiese pasado si Tom se hubiese enamorado aunque no e sla típica historia de amor aun no se bien que giro tomara esta en proceso como sea los personajes que reconozcan son obviamente propiedad de J.K. Rowling lo que no conozcan es debraye mio. Una vez dicho eso a leer

La familia Black almorzaban como todas las mañanas en su gran comedor mientras los elfos les llevaban la comida las hermanas estaban más que divertidas una niña rubia correteaba tras una castaña mientras reían y jugaban con una muñeca mientras una chica de pelo negro se dejaba peinar por otra chica de unos once años de cabello castaño oscuro con destellos rojizos mientras sus padres solo se limitaban a observarlas

-Narcisa, Andrómeda dejen de comportarse como salvajes y terminen su desayuno –exclamo algo molesta la mujer mientras miraba a sus hijas con algo de reprobación en el rostro

Las niñas se sentaron en el acto y se miraron avergonzadas mientras la niña de cabellos negros les dirigía una sonrisa burlona

-porque no pueden comportarse como Bella y Evangeline ellas sí que no se meten en problemas y saben su lugar –dijo el hombre

Las chicas asintieron avergonzadas mientras sus hermanas se levantaban estas las imitaron tratando de ganar algo de la aprobación que sus padres le profesaban a las mayores

La mujer asintió complacida si bien sus hijas eran jóvenes ella no quería que se comportaran como esas salvajes y ordinarias chicas muggles que había visto la idea le retorcía las tripas

-querida hoy iremos a comprar tus materiales para que finalmente inicies en Hogwarts –le comento el hombre a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro se limitó a asentir mientras su hermana de pelo negro torcía el gesto

A bella no le hacía ninguna gracia separarse de ángel como ella y solo ella solía llamarla era con la que mejor se entendía de su familia su modelo a seguir la hija perfecta nunca daba problemas y siempre parecía saber que hacer nunca la había juzgado por sus ideas ni retrocedía intimidada como Andrómeda y Narcisa ante ella no ángel la comprendía siempre lo había hecho iba a ser muy duro estar sin ella noto como su hermana la miraba y se sonrojo ella solo le sonrió ángel no era muy dada a sonreír a la gente ni mostrar emociones frente a otros ella le había dicho que eso las hacía parecer débiles controlaba muy bien sus emociones y las dosificaba muy bien solo sonreía de verdad para ella y sus hermanas pero en especial para ella para Bella, bella la abrazo con fuerza no le importó que sus padres la vieran o que su hermana la alejara sin embargo para Evangeline que siempre rehuía al contacto nunca la había alejado no a ella

-o vamos estarás bien solo me voy hasta navidad además quien va a cuidar a esas dos si tú no eres fuerte por ellas quieres pasarle la antorcha a Andrómeda –pregunto escéptica su hermana mayor levantando una ceja no Bella no podía permitir que Andrómeda las cuidara no su hermana era inestable y efusiva la gente la aniquilaría los rumores la destrozarían ella y Narcisa no podrían con esa carga no sabrían dar la cara por ellas como siempre lo hacía Ángel defendiéndolas con su ingenio y lengua viperina Bella negó y se separó de su hermana se recompuso y con la dignidad de toda una Black levanto el mentón en un gesto arrogante, su hermana asintió satisfecha las otras dos era una historia bien diferente Narcisa lloraba a más no poder abrazada de Andrómeda mientras su madre las consolaba

-basta no es como si me fuera para nunca volver no quiero este espectáculo si no son capaces de estar a la altura de las circunstancias será mejor que se queden aquí con los elfos mientras salimos a comprar – dijo molesta su hermana mayor viéndolas con desagrado

No es que Evangeline fuera mala por gusto con sus hermanas es solo que a sus once años había logrado entender cómo se movía la gente en este círculo que se esperaba de ellos había sentido en más de una ocasión esos sutiles ataques esos de o tus hijas son tan bella Druella aunque ya sabes lo que dicen una belleza así no suele ir de la mano con la inteligencia u otros como o vaya míralas corriendo por ahí como vulgares niñas muggles no ella no permitía que se hablara así de ellas no permitiría que esas familias no tan antiguas como la suya se expresara así de sus hermanas no si ella misma debía humillarlas para que eso cambiara prefería hacerlo ella no permitiría que nadie más las tratara mal o se atreviera a decir algo en su contra

Las chicas se recompusieron aunque aún se adivinaba la tristeza en sus rostros aunque no podían culparlas eran muy jóvenes era sorprendente que con su temprana edad Evangeline entendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas en el mundo de sus padres y fuese capaz de encajar de una manera tan adecuada

Druella miro de nuevo a sus hijas orgullosa no sabía cómo se las arreglarían sin Evangeline pero confiaba en que Bella se encargara de enseñar a las otras dos a comportarse miro a su pequeño tesoro a su ángel y la lleno de orgullo no cabe duda que era la hija ideal aparte de su belleza estaba dotada de una dignidad totalmente propia de los de su clase miro sus ojos grises que miraban ahora tranquilos a sus hermanas, pero en los cuales de estar furiosa se podía ver la ira de un cielo tempestuoso noto como un par de rizos escapaban de su apretado moño pero en ella en lugar de lucir desarreglado la hacía lucir más hermosa aun dudaba que hubiese una forma en que su hija se viera mal y sonrió complacida miro después a su pequeña Bella a su niña de 9 años con sus rizos oscuros domados en un apretado moño igual que su hermana mayor miro sus ojos negros llenos de fuego si ella era hermosa a su vez pero parecía más volátil que su hermana y había algo inquietante en la personalidad de Bella, luego miro con algo de desagrado a Andrómeda la amaba era su hija pero no cabía duda de que más alejada de cómo debería de ser era muy infantil aunque claro quién podía culparla tenía apenas 7 años con sus cabellos castaños con brillos dorados era hermosa y aunque compartía ciertos rasgos comunes con Bella como los ojos negros los de Andrómeda reflejaban calidez y bondad y en los de Bella siempre estaba ahí oculto ese desagrado esa soberbia y un poco de locura tenía que admitir Druella no le molestaba especialmente las cualidades de Andrómeda pero le preocupaba que ella fuera demasiado suave para su propio bienestar, y luego estaba Narcisa la más joven de todas Cissy con su largo y lacio cabello rubio que refulgía al sol y esos ojos azules preciosos no cabía duda de sus hijas las más hermosas eran Narcisa y Evangeline Narcisa era tan inocente tan frívola hasta uno podría considerarla hueca aunque no podía estar segura de eso ya que Cissi era muy joven pero mientras que sus hermanas al menos Bella y Ángel ya mostraba una inteligencia prodigiosa a su edad ella mostraba solo ser una chica común eso le preocupaba un poco pero después de todo Cissi tendría a las demás para guiarla.

-bien es hora vamos al callejón –anuncio su marido tomándola de la mano y desapareciendo mientras sus hijas aguardaban por el

Una vez estando todos en el callejón las chicas más jóvenes decidieron seguir a su madre a Madame Malkin para comprar vestidos mientras ella iba a comprar las túnicas para Evangeline está en realidad no se ocupaba de ese tipo de cosas las consideraba superfluas o sin valor sin embargo confiaba plenamente en el buen gusto y juicio de su madre y la dejaba escoger a su gusto mientras ella y su padre continuaron a la tienda de libros donde su padre compro lo que pedía el colegio al igual que algunos agregados que Evangeline pidió en especial de pociones y artes oscuras

Su padre dejo que ella y Bella escogieran una mascota mientras él iba a recoger algunas cosas a Gringgots las chicas se adelantaron y entraron a la tienda

-y bien que vas a elegir – le pregunto Bella tratando de ocultar su emoción ya que sabía que su hermana no era muy dada a demostrar efusividad o entusiasmo cuando había alguien más presente ajeno a su familia, que va ella no mostraba casi nunca sus emociones

-no lo sé la verdad según la carta debería ser un gato una lechuza o un sapo pero es solo que eso es tan ordinario –se quejó la chica mirando los animales con desprecio no le apetecía ser como los demás llevar algo que los demás tuvieran

De pronto se acercó a ellas el dependiente de la tienda mirándolas con interés sabía quiénes eran y en caso de no saberlo el porte y las túnicas que llevaban esas niñas le daba una idea bastante acertada de que pertenecían a una familia muy importante se fijó de pronto en los ojos grises de la mayor debían ser miembros de los Black solo había visto en esa familia esos ojos

-Señoritas Black según se con ustedes no habría ningún problema si llevan algo más afín a ustedes su familia goza de ciertos privilegios y no cabe duda que alguno de esos animales genéricos no llenaría sus expectativas – les dijo un hombre mirándolas desde el mostrador eso despertó el interés de Evangeline aunque lo supo controlar y asintió complacida

-y tiene algo en mente – pregunto ahora Bella tratando de sonar fría como su hermana cuando trataba con alguien nuevo

-bueno pues podría ser una serpiente – menciono el hombre aunque la verdad Evangeline no se mostró emocionada no le agradaban los reptiles en realidad le daban igual siempre había preferido las aves pero una lechuza era tan ordinario además de que ya tenían las lechuzas de su familia ella no quería algo así

-a decir verdad no me resultan interesantes –comentó fastidiada Evangeline el hombre asintió pero la miro estudiándola un momento

-le gustan las aves señorita –pregunto algo inseguro ella asintió

-bueno tal vez prefiera un cuervo-sugirió el dependiente algo inseguro

La chica se sorprendió lo mostro en su cara aunque no se lo había propuesto el hombre sonrió si un cuervo, a muy pocos magos les gustaban y había aún menos que pudiesen convivir con uno son animales sumamente temperamentales al igual que las serpientes si eso estaría bien empleado saco una hermosa jaula donde reposaba un cuervo parecía pequeño más se mostraba altivo

En cuanto lo vio Evangeline supo que era ese, eso quería un cuervo metió la mano segura a la jaula pese a las protestas del hombre hizo una reverencia al ave la cual se posó delicadamente en su mano y dejo que la chica la sacara de ahí

-vaya no suelen gustarle las personas debió impresionarle – dijo el hombre complacido

-qué edad tiene- pregunto Bella mientras miraba al ave quien la observaba curiosa y altiva a la vez

-la verdad es muy joven crecen un poco más de 10 centímetros siendo un poco más grande que una lechuza la quiere señorita

-si es hembra según veo – dijo la chica encantada el dependiente asintió sorprendido pero no dijo nada

-como la llamaras –pregunto Bella mientras dejaban la tienda la chica sostenía un paquete de chucherías para el ave ya que su hermana se había rehusado a comprar la jaula dijo no la encerraría de nuevo

-Morrigane –Bella asintió satisfecha por el nombre su padre las alcanzo y no le sorprendió la elección de su hija ella siempre había sido única diferente, su madre no se veía muy feliz pero pensó que sería lo mejor al menos el ave parecía tener el porte necesario para pertenecer a su familia


	2. Chapter 2

Llego el día de ir a Hogwarts sus hermanas se despidieron de ella haciendo uso de la mayor dignidad posible era lo mejor subió al tren para toparse con unos cuantos chicos se sentó a lado de un chico de cabello negro rizado la miraba entretenido y con algo de temor ya que su ave se encontraba posada en su hombro vigilando todo

-Black- se limitó a saludarle ella solo asintió con la cabeza no solía hablar mucho no lo ameritaba la mayoría de esos chicos no le importaban solo hablaba con ellos en las fiestas y bailes porque era lo que se esperaba de ella no porque le agradaran

El chico se limitó a mirarla mientras ella leía despreocupadamente un su libro de artes oscuras vaya nombre mal empleado la magia en su opinión no era ni buena ni mala el mago era el malo así que porque tachar un arte que bien podría ayudar si se usara correctamente, la magia era poder porque este debía ser de una forma u otra

Llegaron al castillo y llego la selección

-Evangeline Black la llamo el sombrero seleccionador –muchos alumnos alzaron la vista era un rumor su belleza pero la mayoría no la veía más que sorprendidos ella solo resoplo molesta sabía lo que veían una cara bonita y sabía lo que pensaban una estúpida con suerte

- _vaya un carácter muy fuerte y dominante un gusto por el saber y el conocimiento veo mucha ambición y mucha inteligencia la decisión está clara es ravenclaw o Slythering pero no creo que las águilas puedan contigo será mejor que vayas a Slythering_

La chica se levantó y con gran elegancia se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes sin prestar especial atención a nadie de sus nuevos compañeros el chico del tren también fue colocado en Slythering al igual que otro chico que era muy atractivo o eso le pareció a Evangeline debido a los comentarios de las demás chicas

Las semanas transcurrieron sin novedad Evangeline solo hizo amistad con una chica de su casa una chica llamada Milla que le recordaba a Narcisa era algo tonta pero echaba de menos a sus hermanas y esta chica era lo más cercano a una amiga se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción de transformaciones cuando se sinto observada

-atrápalo – le susurro a su cuervo Morrigan voló y trajo consigo una serpiente la cual le siseo molesta

-o vaya pensaba que era una persona ya sabía yo la mirada era diferente, suéltalo Morrigan no nos dañara- le dijo la chica al ave quien solo la miró con algo de reproche mientras estudiaba a la serpiente

-lamento lo que hice no me gusta ser observada pequeño ahora te recomiendo que no sigas siguiéndonos Morrigan es menos tolerante que yo y suele cazar su propia cena y créeme eres del tamaño correcto para convertirte en su aperitivo

La serpiente le hizo una reverencia a la chica y se retiró Evangeline nunca supo pero una figura en las sombras esperaba a su mascota la cual al llegar a él le relato lo sucedido dejándolo aún más fascinado con esa chica que era tan fría y diferente a las otras tan parecida a el a la vez que lo desconcertaba continuamente

Pasaron los años y las cosas no cambiaron mucho llego al fin el esperado día en que Bella se uniría a su hermana en Hogwarts Bella estaba nerviosa quería ser una serpiente como su hermana esta le dedico un gesto de aprobación cuando paso por su lado en cuanto el sombreo toco su cabeza grito Slythering ella se dirigió de inmediato junto a su hermana quien la recibió con una sonrisa

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un chico de penetrantes ojos negros y cabello negro muy atractivo para las féminas del castillo

-es genial al fin tenerte aquí Bella

Expreso su hermana sincera y para bella fue reconfortante tenía la aprobación de su hermana y pudo notar como todo a su paso era más sencillo gracias a ella como siempre lo era, los profesores la trataban mejor debido a que recordaban lo buena alumna que era su hermana los compañeros no la molestaban ya que le temían pensaba que habría represalias por parte de ángel si alguien la hería todo era más fácil para ella incluso era popular su hermana podía serlo pero se recluía siempre había sido así

Bella conoció un día a un chico muy guapo de tés blanca y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos quedo fascinada por él era listo muy ingenioso y parecía perfecto él le recordaba mucho a Evangeline

El chico parecía mostrar especial interés en su hermana al parecer se había hecho su compañero por ella eso le resultaba interesante la mayoría de los alumnos parecían temerle cuando le pregunto a ángel por él se limitó a decirle que era un buen alumno de los mejores junto con ella misma y que la mayoría de las chicas estaban locas por el que tuviera cuidado ya que muchas de ellas podían ser lo suficientemente estúpidas para tratar de dañarle solo porque conocía a ese chico pero que se sentiría decepcionada si estas lograban amedrentarla de hacer lo que quisiera que era una Black después de todo y ellos no daban cuentas de lo que hacían a nadie su único deber era hacía su familia

Eso no convenció a Bella del todo pero sabía respetar cuando su hermana no quería hablar de un tema ella no quería molestarla estaba deseosa de que Ángel la viera que estuviese orgullosa de ella y no lo conseguiría irritándola sobre un compañero de curso Bella se esforzaba por ser como ángel por lograr alcanzarla


	3. Chapter 3

Los años siguieron pasando y fue el turno de Andrómeda de venir a Hogwarts a diferencia de sus hermanas ella estaba nerviosa nunca se había sentido del todo a gusto con la ideología de su familia los años de bella y Evangeline en Hogwarts no habían más que reforzado la idea de que ella era demasiado diferente de sus hermanas ella cada vez estaba más asustada de Bella y bueno su hermana mayor ella siempre había pensado que había algo que hacía que ella no la quisiese es decir nunca era mala con ella pero era como si Evangeline viera en ella algo malo así que cuando entro a la casa de las serpientes se esforzó en especial en tratar de pasar desapercibida a sus hermanas y no dar molestias aunque lo que hay se encontró no hizo más que reforzar la idea que tenía de que no era como ellas

Evangeline estaba en la biblioteca en la mesa que ella solía ocupar cuando escucho el rumor proveniente de uno de los estantes más alejados era un siseo asustado que no la dejaba concentrar

-investiga – le dijo molesta a su ave la cual salió de inmediato en busca de ese molesto ruido

La bibliotecaria dejaba a la chica hacer ya que al parecer su padre había enviado una lechuza explicando la peculiar mascota de su hija y a decir verdad esa ave era una bendición en la biblioteca ya que era uno de los lugares que su dueña más frecuentaba no dejaba que se fundiera el desorden y no permitía que ningún estudiante maltratara los libros había visto al ave inclusive asustar a los chicos indeseables que quería usar ese lugar como cafetería o a las parejas con propósitos dudosos así que no le sorprendió ver salir al ave por ahí seguramente cumplía una orden de la chica de 5 curso que tanto frecuentaba aquel lugar

Después de un rato vio volver al ave y vio levantarse a la chica en dirección a un estante retirado la dejo hacer se había dado cuenta que esa chica pocas veces actuaba sin propósito además de que no quería problemas con sus padres

Evangeline resoplo molesta cuando vio lo que Morrigan quería que viese ahí estaba esa serpiente que había atrapado en primer curso ya no era tan pequeña es cierto pero tampoco era imponente estaba siendo pinchada constantemente por un chico mayor que ella un ravenclaw

-se puede saber qué haces Dolohov – le dijo molesta pero moderando su tono

El aludido se giró sobre sí mismo era un chico de ravenclaw alto rubio y fornido podría resultar hasta guapo si no tuviese esa expresión de troll en el rostro

-hola Black – dijo el chico en seguida se enderezo y mostro una sonrisa galante o eso trataba de parecer a la chica quien lo miraba con obvio desagrado en el rostro

-hice una pregunta Dolohov no pierdas mi tiempo

-yo bueno es solo que este bicharraco esta por aquí y su siseo me molesta y pues yo creo que sería conveniente usarlo para practicar hechizos no crees – le dijo el mostrándose osado

Eso molesto a la chica que clase de animal era este usar a una pobre serpiente para eso está bien que a ella no le gustaran pero ella no la usaría para eso, además era obvio que pertenecía a alguien porque solo no se metía en sus propios asuntos y dejaba de molestar para empezar que hacía Dolohov el troll en la biblioteca

-déjala en paz Dolohov – dijo ahora su tono advertía peligro se había suavizado más que antes y se veía la furia en sus ojos

-lo hare si sales conmigo Black – le soltó el chico

Bien ahora se podía decir que estaba furiosa sus ojos grises centellaban rabia eran como mercurio liquido en este momento Bella estaba cerca y ahora esperaba entusiasmada era raro ver que alguien consiguiera sacar de quicio a ángel pero este chico lo había conseguido no cabía duda de que se le venía algo realmente grave encima Bella se estremeció de placer saboreando la furia de su hermana

-Black que haces – escucho una voz conocida a su espalda era el ese chico Riddley la miraba detenidamente al ver su postura ella no supo que hacer él era un prefecto al igual que su hermana después de todo si delataba lo que ahí sucedía su hermana podría estar en problemas

-yo bueno

-hice una pregunta Black contesta – le exigió ella podía ver la molestia en sus ojos tal como se leía en los de su hermana noto también como la atmosfera a su alrededor se transformaba por la molestia que transmitía el chico alcanzo a ver en sus ojos un destello rojizo a su vez eso la sorprendió pero en seguida desapareció pensó que lo había imaginado

-yo bueno es solo que Evangeline está discutiendo con Dolohov – dijo al fin derrotada el chico siguió su camino y vio a Dolohov tratando de acorralar en contra de un estante a Evangeline

Bella sintió como la atmosfera se volvía muy pesada sentía la ira que salía de Riddley la podía hasta saborear pero no era la única que se sentía ahí la de su hermana estaba presente también mucho más fuerte que la del chico Ángel iba a pulverizar a ese chico sin duda al parecer estaba más furiosa que nunca

Vio cómo su cuervo se lanzaba silencioso contra Dolohov justo a su cara solo lo había visto actuar así con sus presas solo un segundo le tomo a su hermana tener la varita en el cuello de Dolohov Bella pudo ver como su hermana hacía soltar chispas mientras la apretaba con furia en contra del gaznate del infeliz produciéndole una marca de quemadura pero sin pronunciar ningún hechizo aún

-escúchame bien y que te quede muy claro Dolohov nunca jamás vuelvas a tocarme o será lo último que hagas está claro, ahora si dije que dejaras a la serpiente en paz la dejas por si no lo notaste fue una orden entendiste –lo amenazo su hermana con voz tranquila y glaciar siseante aunque su timbre de voz era musical su tono demostraba rabia contenida era como la calma que antecede a la tormenta se podía sentir como cada poro de su cuerpo la liberaba cualquiera que viera a Ángel en ese estado sin duda estaría aterrado

El chico asintió aterrado eso hizo reír a Bella un chico tan grande intimidado por su hermana escoria eso era ese tipo

-que está pasando aquí Black – escucho la voz de Riddley no parecía molesto mas bien divertido con la escena parecía gratamente complacido

-o nada Riddley solo Dolohov que tuvo una diferencia de criterios conmigo pero ya está arreglado no es así Dolohov – el chico asintió aterrado tener ahí a Black molesta con él era una cosa pero tener ahí a Riddley era otra ese chico era su señor era su líder no podía enfadarlo no debía enfadarlo él tenía que salir de ahí antes de hacer algo estúpido

-o vaya veo que estas aquí Nagini que bueno verte

-o vaya es tuya –pregunto Evangeline interesada pudo ver como los colores abandonaban a Dolohov en ese momento y su rostro parecía comenzar a tornarse verde como si fuese a vomitar de terror

-o vaya que si es mi mascota es me temo algo peculiar como la tuya – dijo el chico viendo al ave con que era esa expresión que cruzaba su rostro gratitud

La chica asintió pudo ver como la serpiente le siseaba a Tom el cual parecía escucharla interesado eso despertó la curiosidad de Ángel aunque casi de inmediato torno una mirada de entendimiento y miró a Dolohov con lastima, y algo de burla en sus ojos

-Dolohov pese a que Black no ha querido delatarte a mí no me gusta que me mientan y aunque sé que ella lo hizo porque para ella esto es asunto zanjado para mí no lo es no me gusta que toquen mis cosas Dolohov – le dijo, Bella pudo ver la furia en sus ojos y de nuevo ese destello rojizo al parecer su hermana también lo vio y eso intimido a Evangeline

Por primera vez se sintió superada y eso la intrigo nunca había conocido a nadie que le despertara el menor interés y este chico vaya que lo hizo pudo ver el miedo recorrer la espina de Dolohov vio el poder que reflejaba ese chico y le gusto le gusto ese chico


	4. Chapter 4

Entonces a partir de ese punto fue que Evangeline comenzó a fijarse más en Tom era un chico encantador en casi todas sus clases con todos sus profesores pero ella podía ver que había mucho más podía ver a través de su máscara ya que era parecida a la que ella levantaba era como el muro de hielo que ella había forjado a su alrededor solo que el de él si parecía impenetrable ya que el de ella tenía pequeñas fisuras por las cuales ella dejaba pasar a su amiga Milla, a sus hermanas y padres y a Morrigan

Llego a pociones y se sentó en su habitual lugar al lado de Milla

-hola supe lo que paso con Dolohov – la miro y enarco una ceja no le gustaba que se hablara de ella sabía que era inevitable pero detestaba estar en la boca de los demás era bastante molesto ella se había encargado de ignorar al resto del alumnado deseando así que la dejaran en paz es decir Evangeline era una Black y sus asuntos solo le competían a ella no había nadie que fuese digno de su atención de alguna manera

-que sabes- pregunto con tono cansino mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz

-bueno dicen que trato de pedirte que salieran y que Riddley lo corrió apartándolo de ti

Eso hizo reír a Evangeline actitud que extraño a muchos ella no solía reír mucho al menos no enfrente de mucha gente solo se le veía riendo con su hermana y junto al lago algunas veces cuando estaba con Milla, Evangeline era conocida como la reina de hielo en la escuela no es que fuese insensible pero ella había aprendido que las emociones mal dosificadas eran un arma que los enemigos podían blandir en su contra eran poder que les dabas a los demás para atacarte y ella amaba el poder no iba a permitirse eso darle armas a cualquiera en su contra claro que no

-supongo que las cosas no pasaron así – comento algo decepcionada Mila ella a pesar de su carácter quería a su misántropa amiga y la idea de que tuviese un romance la llenaba de gozo Evangeline era tan fría a veces con los demás que se preguntaba constantemente si ella sería capaz de hacer algo así tan natural tan simple como querer a una persona sin embargo no podía decirse que estaba del todo sorprendida cuando Evangeline negó tal comentario

-te importaría contarme –pidió Milla había aprendido que con Evangeline debía ser cuidadosa no solía abrirse mucho y pese a su forma de ser no quería perderla como amiga por una tontería como un cotilleo

-no fue la gran cosa Dolohov estaba siendo un idiota como siempre y Riddley solo lo sanciono por hacer alboroto en la biblioteca nada que ver con los cuentos rosas que de seguro ya se forman por toda la escuela es sorprendente que con los TIMOS tan cerca los alumnos se den el tiempo para hablar de esas nimiedades

Milla asintió ya se imaginaba algo así ninguno de esos dos misántropos haría algo como lo que se especulaba en el castillo y los únicos testigos fiables de ese hecho eran inaccesibles Dolohov parecía aterrado al recordar el incidente y Bellatrix la hermana de Evangeline no podía ser interrogada ya que la chica se negaba en traicionar la confianza de su hermana y cualquiera que osara molestarla se tendría que enfrentar ante la ira de la reina del hielo como los demás solían llamar a su amiga

Después de un rato entro el profesor Slughourn el cual los miro algo jubiloso

-chicos vengo a asignarles sus deberes para antes de navidad están en quinto curso pronto tendrán que presentar sus TIMOS y me es decepcionante decir que la mayoría no tiene un nivel muy alto en esta asignatura salvo algunas grandiosas excepciones – dijo el gordo profesor mirando a Riddley y Black

-así que me he tomado la libertad de dejarles un proyecto libre para que haga media junto con sus TIMOS y les permita salvar el semestre a aquellos que van camino a suspender la materia –la mayoría de los chicos se retorció incomodo al tener con ellos a Black y a Riddley era muy difícil estar a su nivel a decir verdad en todas las asignaturas era lo mismo era una continua competencia de la cual ellos parecían ajenos pero en la que sus compañeros eran constantemente vapuleados y dejados de lado por todos los profesores hubo un gemido general pero los alumnos parecían ya resignados

-sin embargo esta vez formare yo las parejas porque estoy harto de trabajos que suelen ser insatisfactorios y hasta desastrosos

Después de un rato el profesor termino de formar las parejas y les informo que se sentarían así en clase de ahora en adelante Riddley y Black ahora eran compañeros el cual de hecho fue un cambio agradable para ambos ya que estaban acostumbrados a trabajar solos ya que sus usuales compañeros eran deficientes para ellos mismos

Al término de la clase ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca juntos para sorpresa y envidia de muchos

Con el tiempo Tom se había vuelto un joven sumamente apuesto de tés porcelanica y unos preciosos ojos azul oscuro que recordaban el cielo nocturno sus facciones se habían angulado y su cara ya no mostraba la redondez infantil si no un rostro fuerte de un hombre completo su cuerpo había cambiado también se había embarnecido y se mostraba un muy bien formado anunciando que cuando terminara su desarrollo sería un completo adonis Evangeline por su parte era ahora toda una deidad su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura y sus riso que solían ser algo indefinidos y rebeldes en su infancia ahora se mostraban definidos y cerrados formando preciosos caireles castaños con destellos rojizos su tés al igual que la de Tom era porcelanica sus facciones eran las de una muñeca finas y delicadas sus ojos grises en los cuales no se podían leer las emociones que tenía la chica estaban enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas negras y sus labios eran rojos cual cereza su cuerpo también había cambiado no era voluptuoso pero era bien proporcionado y muy deseable su rostro al igual que el de Tom había perdido toda la redondez de la infancia y mostraba rasgos como ya se mencionó finos y elegantes anunciando la belleza en la que se convertiría una vez terminado su desarrollo toda ella despedía una elegancia y porte digna de su casa sin lugar a dudas esta singular pareja despedía un encanto magnético

Evangeline se sentó en su mesa habitual al entrar en la biblioteca la cual la mayoría ignoraba como si no estuviera, o más bien sabiendo a quien pertenecía, su ave ya estaba ahí esperándola

-señorita Black gracias por prestarme a Morrigan ha sido de mucha ayuda ya que no puedo vigilar la biblioteca sola si se le ofrece algo no dude en pedírmelo- la chica asintió pudo ver un destello de aprobación en los ojos de Riddley

-y bien has pensado en que te gustaría hacer como proyecto – pregunto ella

-pues a decir verdad me gustaría trabajar con los efectos del intoxicamiento en pociones que la gente cree inofensivas pero que pueden llegar a resultar nocivas con una mano inexperta en su preparación o tal vez una muy experta que decide transformarlas en algo más

-se oye interesante – dijo la chica aunque no del todo convencida

-tú en que pensaste – pregunto por cortesía Tom aunque pensaba que su idea sería insuperable

-me gustaría trabajar en las opciones que se experimentan en la sanación es decir hay algunas pociones que son tachadas como magia oscura y sin embargo con un enfoque correcto se podría aplicar bien a esta área

El chico la miro sorprendido la mayoría de la gente escuchaba la palabra magia oscura y parecía salir huyendo del lugar le resulto grato ver que Black no pertenecía a ese grupo de gilipollas

-es interesante tienes alguna idea

-pues veras he leído en algunos libros que existen pociones a base de sangre de unicornio que los magos consideran como magia oscura ya que la manera de obtener la sangre de dicho animal creen que es ruin sin embargo si quitamos ese complejo podríamos salvar cuantiosas vidas solo que en el proceso de extracción habría que ser sumamente cuidadoso ya que no se espera matar al unicornio solo tomar prestada algo de su sangre como un proceso de extracción simple parecido al que harías de una acromantula viva o como extraer el veneno de alguna serpiente- el chico asintió sorprendido mientras la chica seguía con su explicación mostrando solo un poco más de entusiasmo un sutil cambio que quien no la conociera no notaria pero Tom lo noto y le agrado ver la pasión que la chica despedía cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba era raro verla mostrando cualquier emoción más allá de la frialdad que solía demostrar solo mostraba emociones con su hermana Bella y siempre alejada de los demás

-Además de que no se tomaría por la fuerza las criaturas mágicas no son seres tontos solo diferentes obviamente inferiores a los magos pero no deberían de ser descartados como un apoyo en nuestra sociedad no sin antes valorar de la manera correcta su utilidad así que si el unicornio en cuestión consintiera donarnos su sangre los efectos nocivos de tomarla por la fuerza podrían ser eliminados o al menos minimizados o eso creo en teoría suena bien aunque no hay muchos estudios que avalen la teoría ya que se han cerrado a considerar si quiera la posibilidad de que esto sea p viable

El chico la miro fascinado ahora era la primera vez que oía a alguien hablar así tomaron su idea y realizaron cuantiosas hipótesis al respecto cuando la presentaron al profesor este parecía fascinado de algo así aunque no estaba muy convencido de que se pudiese llevar a cabo


	5. Chapter 5

A partir de ese trabajo empezaron a hacer pareja para todas las asignaturas al darse cuenta de que trabajaban bien eso les permitía sacar a relucir todo su potencial y era gratificante trabajar con alguien que no los retrasara ni los cuestionara con estupideces que solo los hacían frustrarse al tratar de explicar algo que para ellos era tan simple

La guerra contra Grindelaw se estaba endureciendo cada día se leían más noticias funestas en el profeta aunque la opinión general estaba muy dividida estaban los que sin duda apoyarían a un megalómano como él y quienes simplemente creían que era demasiado pero compartían la opinión de que los magos no tenían por qué inclinarse ante nadie y estaban aquellos nobles de corazón que creían que todo eso era demasiado

Por tales motivos Hogwarts estaba tomando medidas para preparar a sus alumnos para lo que se vivía afuera como era el club de duelo

En un inicio Evangeline no mostro interés en dicha actividad pero a Bella le entusiasmaba la idea y ella no iba a permitir que su hermana corriera ningún riesgo no era que Bella no fuese capaz de cuidarse sola pero Bella era algo volátil y no sabía guardar las apariencias también Evangeline no quería que se causara ningún tipo de contratiempo por algo tan efímero como un duelo así que se apuntó le sorprendió ver tanta concurrencia en dicha actividad

-Black es una sorpresa ver que la reina del hielo se digne a convivir con los mortales – le dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas

-bueno normalmente le concedo mi tiempo a quien creo que lo merece si no eres digno de ello no te quejes Lestrange – le espeto la chica el chico la fulmino con la mirada sintiéndose gravemente ofendido era un chico con rizos castaños de sexto no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así mucho menos que una mujer le hablara así ellas solo deberían callar frente a un hombre

-déjala Lestrange no quieres problemas con ella –le dijo otra voz más grave

-vaya parece ser que Nott debe defenderte belleza – le dijo ahora burlón esperando una reacción de ella la chica solo se molestó en mirarlo una vez sin mostrar ninguna emoción a través de sus ojos es más parecía hasta aburrida con su actitud eso lo cabreo más quien se creía esa Black

-mi hermana no necesita que nadie la defienda deberían dejarla tranquila – les dijo Bellatrix apareciendo detrás de su hermana mayor siseándoles molesta sus ojos prometían violencia los chicos retrocedieron si bien sabían que Evangeline de las dos era la más peligrosa, había rumores muy perturbadores sobre Bella de sus clases de DADA y como sus compañeros solían no terminar en la mejor de las condiciones cuando la irritaban, la mayoría de los de su casa ya se habían enfrentado a una rabieta explosiva de Bella provocarla a parte de enfurecer a Evangeline era un dolor en el culo seguro la chica pese a ser de tercero era muy buena con la varita y un suplicio a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido para enfrentarla tan así eran las cosas que por esa razón dejaban hacer a Andrómeda con todas su excentricidades

-Bella no deberías perder el tiempo con la basura y gracias Nott pero es evidente que existen personas que no comprenden su lugar en el mundo y me temo que es una pérdida de mi tiempo el recordárselo - el chico asintió y se retiró dejando a un furioso Lestrange mirando a las Black

-vaya tenemos mucha concurrencia esto es bastante satisfactorio como sabrán debido a los tiempos que se viven actualmente creemos que es necesario que sean instruidos en el antiguo arte de los duelos para que sean capaces de defenderse de lo que se puede venir en un futuro nos separaremos en grupos y se irán batiendo en duelo como en un torneo así todo resultara más emocionante podrán presenciar los duelos para que puedan aprender de las estrategias de sus compañeros y bueno aquí vamos –anuncio entusiasmada una mujer de cabello negro corto Helga Mallory quien era su instructora de DADA Evangeline asintió aburrida y los duelos comenzaron

Vio batirse a los chicos la mayoría presentaban un espectáculo deficiente si no es que hasta aburrido algunos duelos eran interesantes sin embargo le gustaba ver las estrategias de algunos Ravenclaws y ver como los idiotas de los Gryffindors se arrojaban a con todo a la lucha sin planear totalmente infame pero le resulto especialmente interesante ver a los que solían ser los amigos del chico Riddley dar exhibiciones medianamente decentes intimidando a quienes los veían de pronto la llamaron y vaya sorpresa su contrincante será nada menos que Dolohov esté al subir la miro insinuante ella le dedico una expresión de asco

-bien comiencen

-vamos Black no quisiera hacerte daño solo baja de aquí este no es el lugar para ninguna dama que se respete cuando seas mi prometida no tendrás que hacer nada de esto- ese comentario erizo el cuello de Evangeline pronto cumpliría 16 años la edad en que empezarían a pedir por ella ya que no tenían ningún compromiso previo ya que sus padres no las habían comprometido al nacer salvo a Narcisa ya que en realidad por ella recibieron una muy generosa oferta de una muy buena familia sintió autentica repugnancia al saber que Dolohov tenía razón si su oferta era buena ella podría ser una Dolohov se horrorizo ante el pensamiento así que decidió que si quería ser libre debía mostrarle que no era digno de ella al menos si lo derrotaba al igual que a otros el rumor se extendería a sus padres ellos no la comprometerían con un incompetente querría a alguien mejor para ella la tenían en alta estima y sin importar lo mucho que importara la buena familia de ese mentecato si se demostraba un inútil sus padres lo despreciarían ya que en su mundo las apariencias lo eran todo y no comprometerían a su primogénita con un idiota

Mientras que Evangeline tenía esa encrucijada en su cabeza un alumno de ojos azules oscuros la miraba ahora sorprendido

-no sabía que Black estaba prometida con Dolohov – susurro con indiferencia a Nott a su lado

-es que no lo está sus padres planean pedir por ella en compromiso sé que harán una oferta bastante fuerte por ella aunque dudo que logren algo se sabe que las hermanas Black no serán prometidas con cualquiera la única que está comprometida es la más joven de ellas

Riddle miro incrédulo a Nott sabiendo que la más joven de ellas era Andrómeda

-te refieres a la pequeña de primer año

-jajajaja no por dios ella no, lo olvidaba tu no conoces a su familia pero la más joven es Narcisa ella fue prometida desde que tenía tres años con una antigua familia los Malfoys sé que está comprometida con su hijo Lucius me parece el chiquillo es unos años mayor a ella pero así funcionan las cosas

Riddley asintió distraído le molestaba no saber nada de cómo funcionaba el mundo de los magos le frustraba su ignorancia en las costumbres y usanzas de su propia naturaleza y estar atorado en ese infernal orfanato no saber nada se había ganado su lugar en su casa y cada vez ganaba más adeptos a su causa pero estaba limitado en conocimiento de esta sociedad y eso le molestaba ya que ahora nadie lo miraba por sobre el hombro como solían hacerlo en su primer año ahora lo miraban con respeto temor y adoración pero aun había gente como Black que solo lo miraba como su igual y eso le molestaba el que ellos fuesen socialmente superiores que él le hacía hervir la sangre se concentró en el duelo el cual estaba claramente ganando Black

Dolohov trato de aturdirla con un hechizo pero al ser sangre pura había sido educada en casa mucho antes de iniciar el colegio Evangeline era una experta duelista y muy buena en hechizos no verbales además de en algunos hechizos que eran sin duda magia oscura

-flipendo – bramo molesto Dolohov ya que la chica no se había ni amedrentado un poco ante él y eso le molestaba lo estaba humillando enfrente de todo el colegio

Ella le lanzo un rayo morado el cual impacto en su pecho sacudiéndolo como un latigazo dejándolo inconsciente y desangrándose

-la ganadora es la señorita black –anuncio el profesor Dippet quien asistía a la actividad para supervisarla

-sin embargo señorita Black sería conveniente recordar que esto es una competición amigable tal vez ese hechizo fue demasiado potente para esta ocasión – comento el profesor Dumbledore de transformaciones la chica lo miro y asintió mas no apenada por lo que había hecho solo dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén


End file.
